Entre dos caras
by Shibe-chan
Summary: Su arrogancia y perseverancia lo volvió loco en un principio, su esencia aún de niña lo persiguió durante un tiempo hasta que el propio Deuteros posó los ojos en ella. Tal vez eso fue la razón que lo llevó a usarla. Un juego mudo entre gemelos le cautivó, esa diversión que terminó por destruir a esa joven adolescente.


**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta idea surgió de tanto fantasear XD. Con ayuda de música se me vino a la mente y de hecho se me formuló toda una historia que ya dependerá si ustedes lectores desean así.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Entre dos caras**

— **Capítulo Único —**

.

.

Inclinó la cabeza, tan solo un poco…, tan solo una fracción de espacio para mirar hacia abajo. Los recuerdos eran, para su desgracia, de sus calamidades más hermosas.

Ya le habían advertido, se lo habían moldeado a un entendimiento en que su corazón pudiera descifrarlo pero…

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿De qué valdría recordar todos esos comentarios? El daño ya estaba hecho y al final… Ellos habían ganado. Aquellos que siempre estuvieron en contra de esa extraña relación.

 _Y tú eras fuerte y yo no_  
 _Mi ilusión, mi error_  
 _Fui descuidada, lo olvidé_  
 _Lo hice_

Apretó los puños sobre su vientre. Tenía que frenar las ganas de llorar, las desagradables palabras de insultos que estaban haciendo una fila en sus cuerdas vocales. Pero era imposible darle la mirada a ese hombre que escasos minutos era el ángel y el amor de su vida, y que ahora solo se manifestaba en el demonio que muchas personas le habían tildado.

Sí. Ella se cegó y se encaprichó. Todo había sido una ilusión. Una exquisita fantasía.

 _Y ahora cuando todo está terminado_  
 _No hay nada que decir_  
 _Te has ido y sin esfuerzo_  
 _Has ganado_  
 _Puedes seguir adelante._

El silencio se había prolongado en aquel lugar. Ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer… Ambos eran tan orgullosos…

— Es lo único que puedo decirte. — el hombre de cabellos azulados por fin decidió hablar después del leve puñetazo que ella le había otorgado hace algunos minutos —. Tienes que marcharte, sólo eres una molestia.

Aspros de Geminis no tenía la más mínima intención de girarse para ver a la pequeña mujer de cabellos negros quien le daba la espalda. Suspiró, miró la sala de su templo que tras casi más de siete meses compartía con su gemelo y desdichadamente con esa novata que le impusieron como aprendiz, algo que siempre detesto a duras penas. Él hizo demasiadas cosas para sacarla de allí, a base de crueles tratos porque no iba a permitir que el legado de Géminis pasara a manos de una inepta mujer.

Su arrogancia y perseverancia lo volvió loco en un principio, su esencia aún de niña lo persiguió durante un tiempo hasta que el propio Deuteros posó los ojos en ella. Tal vez eso fue la razón que lo llevó a usarla. Un juego mudo entre gemelos le cautivó, esa diversión que terminó por destruir a esa joven adolescente.

 _Diles que todo lo sé ahora_  
 _Grítalo desde las azoteas_  
 _Escríbelo en la línea del horizonte_  
 _Que todo lo que tuvimos se ha ido ahora_

Ella se estaba despedazando por dentro. Quizás su enojo o la ira debían estar presentes pero no fue así. Lo único que sentía era decepción y por más hermoso que él llegó a ser con ella, ahora todo tenía más sentido. Esos gemelos no eran diferentes el uno con el otro. Estaban hechos a la misma medida…Que patética se sentía al pensar que por lo menos él sí era sincero.

— Eres una mocosa estúpida, tu debilidad sólo me trae vergüenza y deshonra— Aspros fue tajante en su forma de expresar. La compasión era para los débiles —, las mujeres no deberían ostentar un rango como este. Son débiles y una completa distracción. Mírate que frágil eres, un simple golpe te dieron y sólo te rompiste como una copa de cristal.

 _Diles que era feliz_  
 _Y que mi corazón está roto_  
 _Todas mis cicatrices están abiertas_  
 _Diles qué yo esperaba que fuera_  
 _Imposible, algo muy imposible_

Alhena apretó los puños sobre su vientre, su corazón estaba destrozado y completamente acelerado . Aspros seguía dañándola sin tener reconsideración de que por su culpa se convirtió en un ser de frágil con sentimientos que vivió detrás de un muro de hielo que él mismo había destruido para… ¿Para qué?, ¿qué ganaba en hacerle ese daño a alguien como ella? Esa pequeña mujer que le había dado su tiempo, sus secretos, sus cariños, su virginidad…, su vida entera.

Porque entre esos gemelos, fue a él quien más amó.

Cerró los ojos. Lo imposible se hizo posible y ahora ella podía comprender bien por qué él había cambiado radicalmente. Pero él era Aspros de Géminis, el traidor, el mal infeccioso y eso no se podía cambiar. La propia vida lo convirtió en un hombre cruel y escaso de tacto para hablar con las personas. Y por más que quiso cambiar ese pasado… Al final eso se volvió su presente y ahora sería su futuro.

 _Pelearse con el amor es difícil_  
 _Enamorarse de la traición es peor_  
 _Confianza rota y corazones rotos_

— Ahora toma tus cosas y márchate. Le comunicaré al Patriarca que desertaste como amazona. Deuteros y yo lo consentimos.

¿Cómo podía decirle eso cuando sabía bien que mataría de pena a esa chiquilla? Pero Aspros no tenía ningún atisbo de pensar en los sufrimientos de Alhena. Ahora, su único problema era ocultar todo rastro de ella aunque muy en el fondo debía de admitir que era difícil.

— No mueras estúpidamente o serás mayor carga para mi— no tenía derecho en decirle eso. ¿Con qué confianza se atrevía a advertirle?—. Espero no verte cuando vuelva o no querrás soportar mi impaciencia.

Él se dirigió hacia la entrada de Géminis. Se detuvo unos segundos solo para voltear y ver por última vez a la pequeña mujer. Lo que contempló fue algo esperado. De pie sin darle la mirada para no demostrar el dolor; sin embargo, ella temblaba por la retención de los gritos y lloriqueos. Y no lo tolero más, abandonó su templo con su armadura puesta.

 _Pensando que todo lo que necesitas está allí_  
 _Construyendo fe en amor y palabras_  
 _Promesas vacías se desgastarán_  
 _Lo sé por tu mirada._

 _Y ahora cuando todo se ha ido_  
 _No hay nada que decir_  
 _Si tú terminaste conmigo avergonzándome_  
 _Por tu cuenta tú puedes seguir adelante_

Ella se mordió los labios hasta asegurarse oírlo salir de la entrada principal. Cuando ya Aspros abandonó definitivamente el templo, ella cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Y se lo habían dicho: Hay que tener cuidado en amar a los guardianes de Géminis, especialmente con Aspros.

Pero no hizo caso a ninguna advertencia. Se cerró a la razón cuando las cercanías de ambos se hicieron más concurrentes. Ella sí se había enamorado de una manera tan obsesiva e inocente, de una manera delicada y fuerte. Mas ahora, todo había terminado y ya no existía palabra que decir.

Se marchó, Aspros se fue de la misma manera en que llegó a su vida. Huyó de allí todo victorioso pues al final eso fue su propósito. Divertirse.

 _Diles que todo lo sé ahora_  
 _Grítalo desde las azoteas_  
 _Escríbelo en la línea del horizonte_  
 _Que todo lo que tuvimos se ha ido ahora_

Se inclinó aun tocándose el vientre…

Ya no pudo soportar toda la tensión. Explotó de llanto mientras golpeaba el suelo. Maldiciendo a los dioses, insultando a Athena, maldiciendo a su suerte… Había entregado todo para que él fuera feliz pero solo fue un juego, un entretenimiento y un divertido espectáculo.

 _Diles que era feliz_  
 _Y que mi corazón está roto_  
 _Todas mis cicatrices están abiertas_  
 _Diles que yo esperaba que fuera_  
 _Imposible, algo muy imposible_

Pero por más que él fue cruel y malo, no lo maldijo porque lo amaba. Aspros era su amor, su vida…, su fuerza. Él le había enseñado a vivir y no seguir huyendo del pasado pero ahora…, sí, todo era una falacia imposible de creer.

 _«Adiós para siempre… Ahora ya eres libre completamente»_ , pensó pero el recuerdo de aquella misión que apenas logró huir la destrozó más _«Ya ni siquiera lo tengo… Ya no lo tenemos, maestro Aspros»_

Su único interés era decirle la verdad al gemelo mayor.

 _Recuerdo que hace años_  
 _Alguien me dijo que debería tener_  
 _Cuidado cuando se trata del amor_

Ella volvió a golpear el suelo. Una y otra vez. Eso era lo único que podía hacer. Deuteros se marchó y Aspros se encaminó a una misión, dejándola rota como una copa de cristal sin saber lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

Pero no lo culpaba porque al fin y acabo ella falló. Su debilidad fue causante de todo.

 _«Ahora sí puedes promulgar que yo solo fui una más en tu lista. Diles que todo fue parte de un juego»_ su mente empezaba atormentarla. El dolor físico empezaba a surtir efecto pero ella se negaba a eso _«Puedes irte y divulgar todo lo que te dije. Puedes ir y reírte de las cosas que planeamos»._

Y no se percató que el dolor no era por el simple hecho de la ruptura sentimental. Sus ojos chocolates se quedaron enfocados en el charco de sangre debajo de sus piernas. Había olvidado lo que Agasha le pidió …

… «Sangre», pensó, ya no existía más dolor que haber perdido al hombre que amaba y…

— ¡Por Athena! —gimió la chica de cabellos castaños al entrar apresuradamente al templo —¡Señor Albafica! ¡Señor Shion!— se agachó asustada al ver el estado en que Alhena se encontraba.

La adolescente seguía abrazando su vientre mientras lloraba. Ahora no había nada allí adentro, nada de lo que pudiera consolarse tras la humillación que recibió por Aspros. Ya sabía que era esa sensación de saberse dichosa de traer una vida al mundo.

— ¡Dense prisa! — la hermosa curandera volvió a llamar. Aries y Piscis llegaron a toda prisa para encontrar la escena que les perturbó en demasía.

 _Recuerdo que hace años_  
 _Alguien me dijo que debería tener_  
 _Cuidado cuando se trata del amor_  
 _Lo hice…_

— ¡Maldito Aspros. Le advertí que aún estaba afectada gravemente de esa misión! —Shion la cargó hacia la salida siendo seguida por Albafica y Agasha—. Esto es su culpa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Piscis.

— Agasha— susurró la chica con dificultad—, tarde o temprano lo sabrán si es que algunos ya lo han sospechado— sus ojos chocolates se enfocaron la mirada triste del Shion, el cual era su fiel amigo confidente—. Creo que ya tengo idea de lo que quiso decir mi maestro Aspros con respecto a que las mujeres tienen la capacidad de llevar una vida dentro y traerlo al mundo.

Los dos caballeros se quedaron atónitos , tal vez hasta sorprendidos.

— Lo que su Ilustrísima comentó se trataba acerca de una nueva estrella que sería un candidato en la elite para la nueva generación— las manos de la chica estaban con sangre y a su vez enredó los dedos con los de Shion.

—El heredero de Géminis iba a venir de la sangre de Aspros— Albafica apenas podía asimilarlo sin acercarse mucho a la chica por temor a contaminarla ahora que estaba vulnerable.

—El maestro Aspros tenía razón, traer una nueva vida al mundo era un problema especialmente cuando se es caballero de Athena —ella comentó sin evitar llorar por eso. Le dolía mucho la pérdida de ese neonato y el rechazo de Géminis —; tal vez fue la voluntad de Athena el que perdiera a mi bebito durante esa misión.

—Calla. No digas eso Alhena — Shion acunó el cuerpo débil de la discípula de Aspros —La diosa Athena jamás diría o pensaría algo así. Para ella, la vida es una bendición.

Pero para la ingenua discípula era todo lo contrario. De ser así jamás hubiera permitido perder la vida de ese niño o niña; era penoso más cuando las cosas no estaban precisamente en buen camino. Y ahora que Aspros le escupió al cariño que le profesó no había duda de que todo fue mentira por parte del caballero.

 _«Volví a perder alguien amado. Es imposible amarrar a quienes amo en mi vida. Lo siento»_ , fue lo único que llegó a pensar antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Dejando de oír las voces de Shion y Albafica.

El amo destruyó la copa de cristal y no tenía intención de juntar las piezas. Esos fragmentos que serían arrojados al olvido.

* * *

.

.

 ** _¿Les gustaría un fic de esto? Pueden pedirlo o algún OS de otros personajes_**.


End file.
